Visita a casa de Seishiro
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Subaru va a llevarle la cena a Seishiro, pero al veterinario le apetece cenar otra cosa... SeixSubaru ¡LEMON! ONESHOT


**Visita a casa de Seishiro**

_Autora:_ Nozomi-chan

_Manga:_ Tokyo Babylon

_Pareja:_ Subaru x Seishiro

**¡LEMON!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje espero que os guste mi fanfic, aunque aviso ya que a veces suelo sobre pasarme con el yaoi XD

No es culpa mía si nací así a parte molan mas los picantes XD a que tengo razón gente

Este lo escribí en momentos aburridos aunque es muy cortito XD bueno que os guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo empezó con un encargo de Hokuto. Tenía que llevarle a Seishiro una fiambrera con comida que su hermana había preparado y allí estaba, en la puerta del apartamento del veterinario con la fiambrera en brazos.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, giró el picaporte por si acaso y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió.

- Seishiro debería tener más cuidado - pensó mientras entraba.

Al llegar al salón, se dio cuanta de que Seishiro estaba tumbado en el sofá. Se acercó despacio procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

- Oh, Sei está dormido - dijo el joven en un susurro.

Subaru pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle la fiambrera en la cocina con una nota diciéndole que se la había llevado él de parte de Hokuto.

Le echó una última mirada antes de marcharse. Se arrodilló al lado del sofá para observarlo con tranquilidad y sonrió.

- Je... Que mono es cuando duerme - dijo Subaru.

Y justo cuando decidió levantarse, Seishiro le cogió una mano y tiró hasta dejarlo tumbado encima de él.

- Ya te ibas sin decirme adiós - dijo Seishiro con voz sensual mientras acariciaba el negro cabello de Subaru.

- Eeee... estooo... yo... no... - tartamudeó Subaru enrojecido.

- Tengo una idea. Ya que has venido ¿por qué no aprovechamos para hacer 'cositas'? - dijo Seishiro dando un giro en el sofá y quedando encima de Subaru.

- ¿Cositas? - repitió el joven un poquito más sonrojado por la posición.

- Sí, es que verás, he tenido un sueño. En él vivías en mi casa y me estabas preparando la cena (XD). Y entonces yo entraba en la cocina, te cogía de la cintura y entonces el sueño pasó a ser erótico... Y ya que la cena está lista - dijo mirando en dirección a la fiambrera - me gustaría que el resto del sueño también se hiciera realidad - dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus manos bajaban a lo largo del cuerpo de Subaru.

- ¡Eh!... Sei... nooo - respondió el joven subiendo dos grados más en la escala del rojo e intentando quitárselo de encima. (NdNozo-chan: Si sigue así va a acabar como el tomate ¡colorao, colorao! XD)

- Mmm... Veo que no me pondrás las cosas fáciles. En fin, tendré que usar otros métodos - dijo Sei para a continuación sellar las muñecas de Subaru con un conjuro para que no pudiera moverlas.

Una vez lo tuvo a su merced, Seishiro empezó a mordisquearle el oído izquierdo, después fue bajando hacia su cuello con la lengua.

- Sei... aaah... paraaaa... - dijo Subaru intentando resistirse a las seducciones del veterinario.

Pero Sei se limitó a silenciar las quejas de Subaru con un beso. Tan apasionado y demandante, que el joven no pudo aguantarse y finalmente calló en los brazos de su amante (NdNozo-chan: Claro, si se puede decir amante XD)

Seishiro empezó a desvestirlo. Primero la camiseta, aprovechando para acariciar con su lengua sus pequeños y rosados pezones.

- Sei... - Subaru estaba extasiado y no atinaba a decir otra palabra. En su cara se reflejaba la gran excitación que recorría su cuerpo ante las caricias de su amado.

A continuación, los pantalones fueron bajados con torturante lentitud y finalmente Subaru quedó desnudo.

Seishiro cogió el miembro de Subaru y empezó a lamerlo con mucha delicadeza (NdNozo-chan: jejeje... pa no decir otra cosa ¬¬) y fue poco a poco bajando y subiendo con su boca y al mismo tiempo cada vez mas deprisa.

- Aaaaaa.. se... Seii... aaaah. - Subaru gimiendo.

Y Seishiro pasando su dedo por encima de la parte más alta del pene de Subaru.

(NdNozo-chan: ya empiezo a desvariar jeje prepararos que esto se pone caluroso XD).

Y con sus manos iba yendo más rápido mientras los labios de Sei iban besando a Subaru.

- Aaah... Seii mmmmh - susurró Subaru gimiendo.

- ¿Te gusta Subaru...? - dijo Sei susurrándole al oído.

Subaru solo pudo mover la cabeza afirmando el sí.

Seishiro dejó de mover su mano y abrió de piernas a su querido despacio iba introduciendo su pene.

- Aaaaaah Sei aaaah. - se podía escuchar los gemidos de Subaru.

- Aaah ahora estoy dentro de ti... me sientes Su...baaa...ruu... aaaah - dijo Sei gimiendo y moviéndose encima del cuerpo de Subaru entrando y saliendo.

- Aaaaaah.. siii mmmmh Seiiii. - contesto Subaru retorciéndose en brazos de su amante.

Las manos de Sei iban bajando y subiendo cada vez más y más rápido del miembro de Subaru.

La densidad de los dos cuerpos iban sintiéndose en el comedor, se podían escuchar las respiraciones fuertes y los gemidos de los dos amantes.

Cada vez el momento del éxtasis se iba acercando, y con ello sus movimientos se iban haciendo más y más rápido.

Hasta que por fin llegó el momento más esperado de la pareja: el éxtasis.

Seishiro puso su lengua por encima de la puntita del pene de Subaru.

De la boca de Subaru se pudo escuchar un gemido. En ese momento el sello desapareció y Subaru abrazó a su querido.

- Sei - dijo el joven abrazando a Sei.

- Te quiero Subaru. - dijo Sei dándole un beso.

**Fin.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un poco corto pero en fin el próximo será mas largo. Es que una está con resaca Me parece que bebí demasiado anoche y ahora me duele todooooo T-T

Espero que os haya gustado gente. Dejarme revewus pliiiis.


End file.
